One-Above-All (Multiverse)
the One-Above-All is the master and sole superior of the cosmic overseer and arbitrator known as the Living Tribunal. When the pregnant Susan Storm feared for her husband's possible death at the hands of the "all-powerful" Silver Surfer, Uatu the Watcher tells her that there is only one being that is truly "all-powerful", and that "His only weapon...is love!"[[Fantastic Four Vol 1 72|Fantastic Four #72 (1968)]]Religious Affiliation of the Watcher, Marvel Comics During an encounter with the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, the cosmic entity Eternity tells Strange: "I and my brother, Death, comprise all of your reality, mystic! Neither he nor I are God, for God rules all realities!"Doctor Strange: Master of the Mystic Arts vol. 2, #13 (April 1976), Marvel Comics The Cosmic Cube Kubik on a tour of reality displaying various higher powers to Kosmos, upon meeting the Tribunal, tells her that while it is the most supreme power that can be comprehended, "Logic would indicate that the Tribunal itself is but another servant, but of what none dare imagine."''Fantastic Four Annual'' #23 (1990) In the aftermath of the events of Infinity Gauntlet, the Living Tribunal easily undoes all the destruction an enraged Adam Warlock wreaks at his Trial, claiming that, "I represent forces that dwarf even your might. My authority comes from on High."Warlock and the Infinity Watch #1 (Feb. 1992) - "Judgment" Thanos realizes that the One-Above-All has subtly manipulated him into destroying and recreating the Universe using its Heart in order to fix a fundamental flaw.''Marvel Universe: The End'' #6 (August 2003) A being claiming to be the One-Above-All appeared to the Fantastic Four in "Heaven", at the time of the Thing's death, praising them for their persistence in exploring the Marvel Universe and promising extraordinary new wonders to be discovered in the years ahead, and eventually restores the Thing back to life.''Fantastic Four'' #511 (May 2004) A grieving Peter Parker was encouraged by the One-Above-All, disguised as an elderly homeless man, to keep faith, when his Aunt May lay close to death.[[Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 40|Sensational Spider-Man vol. 2 #40]] When a bartender asks the demon Mephisto whether the Living Tribunal, having created the Infinite Embassy, was actually "God", Mephisto responds, "No, he's not God. He's just the biggest kid in all the playgrounds. And if he knows the Principal, he's not exactly chatty about it."[[Journey into Mystery Vol 1 627|Journey into Mystery #627]] | Powers = As the supreme being of the Omniverse , the One-Above-All is Omnipotent, Omnipresent, Omniscient and Omniversal, infinitely above all cosmic powers and abstract entities, even the Living Tribunal. | Abilities = Beyond any known system of abilities. | Strength = Beyond any known system of strength. | Weaknesses = Not applicable | Equipment = None | Transportation = | Weapons = None | Notes = *The One-Above-All is not to be confused with the Celestial of the same name. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence